Wrecked
by sleeping-angel10
Summary: Serena and Rei get into a fight one night at the temple. Causing something that changes Serena's life, and she thought her car was going to be a problem. my summery is kinda bad..not so great at them but my story is good..I hope. Let me know, lol
1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down in sheets, completely blurring the vision of the frustrated teen who was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. 'I shouldn't have left,' she thought to herself but then again she also thought of the fight she had with Rei. A tear slipped past her crystal blue eye as she hunched closer to the windshield. The usually bouncy blonde could not for the world of her figure out why the raven haired priestess was so mean. Serena sighed as she put all her attention back on the road or what she could see of it.

A small scream escaped past her lips as a bolt of lightning flashed nearby and the thunder that followed crackled. Serena swore she felt the ground shake from all the tension. She was getting really worried, the weather was horrible, the sky was almost black with storm clouds plus the heavy rain and winds…it was scary. Her phone rang out beside her on the passenger seat, looking at the caller ID she seen that it was her mother.

"Hi mom." She said in the tiny silver phone trying to sound happy and unworried with her current situation.

"Where are you? I just got a call from the temple from Ami; she said you and Rei got into a fight and that you left. Do you have any idea how bad the weather is, please tell me you were smarter than to drive in it." Irene waited on the other end for a response, pacing her kitchen. Even though Serena didn't verbally say that she was in fact on the road, her not replying was enough of an answer. "Serena." Her mother drawled out. "I can't believe you! Where are you? I want you to pull over right now and wait this out."

Happy that her mom was finally letting her get a word in she answered, "I'm about a half hour out on 77, I'll be fine it's starting to clear up and," Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a loud scream followed by screeching tires across the wet pavement. Serena dropped the phone trying to correct her vehicle but it was too late. The small, dark car went careening over the side of the road and continued to rush down the steep embankment to the ravine down below.

Irene stared in horror at her phone listening to the loud crashes and scream on the other line. Tears silently filled her eyes and then spilled over as she called her daughter's name over and over, hoping to hear her voice within all the commotion. Minutes went by without a response; shaking herself out of shock she quickly called the police.

Waking up, Serena felt extremely dizzy, she felt weightless minus the huge headache that she was feeling. Opening her eyes she was confused, sure she had heard the expression about not knowing which way was which but she couldn't possibly be upside down. She had no clue where she was or how long she had been in the dark little hole of a forest but she did know a couple of things: she was upside down in a ravine, had a huge headache, and wished for more than anything the horn of her car would shut the hell up. Serena placed a hand on the ceiling of the car to brace herself and then used her other arm to mess her seatbelt. She kept jabbing at the release button but it held strong. She was getting irritated; she couldn't focus with the horn blaring in her face. So that was her next target. Serena started to wail on the wheel with both of her tiny fists, cursing the object to shut up. With one last beep it died down, she smiled to herself, knowing that she got one thing under control. The smile soon disappeared though.

"Ompff! Ouch! REALLY!" She yelled at her once favorite possession, as soon as she had her mini victory party over getting the horn to stop she heard a small click which resulted in her being dropped on her head. 'Well, the seatbelt works again.. .' Serena thought rubbing her sore head. She positioned herself between the two front seats and looked out through the splintered pieces of her windshield. It was pitch black outside. Serena felt a shiver go up her spine at the thought of what could be out in the woods at this time of night. She shuffled on her hands and knees to the back seat and messed with the seat to get at her trunk. It finally clicked and Serena grabbed the blanket and flashlight her dad had put in there in case of emergency.

Wrapping the blanket around her she was thankful for her father and how he put so much thought into everything, at this point she wasn't even upset at the thought that he knew she would wreck at some point in time. Pulling the blanket closer she smelt the faint scent of gasoline and the realized it was stronger now that the trunk had been opened. She snatched up the light and her phone and crawled out where the driver side window used to be. She gasped as her arm caught on a shard of glass that was still in the frame but put it aside and looked for somewhere dry to sit once she got to her feet.

Getting twisted in the white silk of his bed, the man tossed and turned with another nightmare. Always the same people, but a variety of different ways in which they got hurt and then ultimately died because of him. A shrill ring went through his apartment and jolted him to life. He rolled over in his bed, violently kicking at the sheets that trapped his legs and picked up the phone off the table next to him.

With a great exhausted sigh he answered, "Hello?" He quickly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand. It was his sister, Rei on the other end crying about her friend and the girl's mom. "Whoa sis, calm down. Can you explain this a little slower?" He heard his sister choke back a sob and then tried to calmly tell him what was going on, her words still a little broken.

"Serena's mom….just called and said that Sere..na was in an acc…accident." Rei took a breath and the continued. "She called the police but they didn't see her or the car on the road she was supposed to be on. Irene, her mom, can't get a hold of her. Neither can I, it just goes to her stupid cheery voicemail! Aww this is all my fault!" He heard Rei curse on the other end and then come back to the conversation. "Can you come pick me up and take me to go look for her? Please, I'm begging, I'm so worried for her. It's dark and cold and….." He cut her off.

"It will take me over a half hour to get to the temple Rei. Serena was on her way home right? Highway 77? I will just go and check everything out. Chances are Serena got a ride or something and she is fine, ok? Now go calm down and talk to her mom and tell her that I'm going to go find her, ok?"

"Ok, thanks. You're the best big brother a girl could ask for, you know that?" Rei said, sounding a bit like herself.

"I'm your only big brother, love you Rei, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too Dare, be careful." Before the phone went to the dial tone she heard her brother chuckle at her goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

ok so i have seen that people don't really review anymore which makes me sad. It really makes my day when i can get on here and read your thoughts and opinions. So I hope you guys review...not just on mine but whosever story you read...alright thanks!

He drove down 77, it was still raining but it had let up a little. It was now around midnight and the road was empty except for a few city vehicles here and there, the orange light on top alerting passerbys of their work. Darien leaned forward as he slowly was coming up on a city truck that had its workers attempting to remove a tree from the road. His headlights caught something shining off the side of the road, he then paid closer attention to the lane he was in. He pulled his car over and got out ignoring the odd looks from the road workers ahead. The lights from his car easily revealed a set of tire tracks that swerved over into the grass and then into the tree line.

Darien started his way down the embankment and carefully followed where the car had left its marks along the nearby trees and the grooves it dug into the earth as the breaks were locked up. He grew agitated at the local law enforcement, 'Did they even look for the girl at all?' he wondered, the clues where all right here. It took him a good ten minutes to find the car, though to be honest it couldn't really be called that anymore. It was top down in a small creek that had started to flood as the rain came. Darien ran over to the car and flung himself on to his chest to peer in to the driver side window. Taking out his cell phone he let the light shine into the vehicle only to reveal and empty car with blood on the steering wheel and broken glass of the window.

Serena became tense, hearing the rustling of leaves not far off. 'Maybe it was help,' she thought to herself but then another part countered with 'Maybe it's a giant hungry animal'. She shuddered at the thought. She sat in the mud, her back against a bare tree and her right leg stretched out in front of her in pain. She tried to get back to the road but she slipped and hurt her ankle in slimy moss that covered the forest floor. She tried to gather her leg closer to her in protection but it hurt to bad causing her to gasp in pain. Almost as if on cue she heard the rustling come closer to her. As the noise got closer she saw a light come with it, glowing in front of whoever or whatever was out there. 'Well meatball head you're either going to freeze to death or get eating so you better make a move.' she joked to herself.

"Hel..Hello?" She called out quietly in fear, tripping over her words."Is anyone there?" she asked.

"Serena?" a voiced answered. Serena was confused, the voiced sounded male but not the voice of her father...this voice wasn't as deep and if she had to be honest with herself it sounded very appealing, she only hoped her rescuer's looks matched his voice.

"Yeah! I'm here...umm well I'm not quiet sure where you are soo..." her voice trailed off as a tall male crouched through some low branches and was in clear view. Serena was glad it was so dark out, she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she looked him over, tall, broad shoulders that narrowed into a more petite waist. Other then the obvious dirt and grim that he had encountered trying to get to her she couldn't tell much else.

Darien found the girl tucked in a soaked blanket against a tree, her trademark hairstyle lopsided and filled with remnants of the forest floor. She looked so fragile there, her arms wrapped around herself and eyes filled with fear. As he got closer he knelt down in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her wounded leg, looking at her ankle.

"Bet that didn't feel good huh?" he smiled trying to reassure her everything was alright. She tried to give a half smile in response; silent tears still coming from her shocking blue eyes. He stood up and offered her his hand as he did. He chuckled as she attempted to free her hand of the dirt before grasping his. She slowly got to her feet trying to not put pressure on her right leg. "Do you think you're able to walk on it?" She shrugged then tried to take a step which was a disaster. She cried out and swayed backwards. Not falling because Darien was right there behind her, his strong arms around her waist.

"Sorry." Serena said blushing profusely.

"Don't worry about it, now I want you to put arms around my neck, ok?" She looked at him in half shock and half confusion. Before she could ask he carefully grasped her hand and put it on his shoulder, she snaked her other one behind his neck instinctively. Placing his own arms, one around her back and the other at the crook of her knees he picked her up and cradled her to his chest." There we go all better right? I'm sure you're ready to get out of the rain huh?"

"Yeah." Serena replied softy but then followed up more directly with, "Who are you?" She gave him a pointed look, her head clearing of the pain and ridiculous attraction for her hero; she was starting to come to reality.

Darien's deep laugh rang out through the woods. "I'm Darien, Rei's older brother. She called me about an hour ago, pretty upset. Guess you two got into a fight?" He asked, amusement taking over the worried expression he held moments before.

"Yeah, it was my fault I shouldn't have gotten so mad." She said, not wanting to talk bad about Rei in front of her older and amazingly gorgeous brother.

"Haha! Serena you're a good friend, I can tell but I know my sister and her temper. I'm sure she had more than her part in the argument."

"Well I hope she forgives me, she is one of my best friends."

"I doubt I would be soaked head to toe with my sisters most talked about obsession in my arms if she was going to hold a grudge. I'm sure she has forgotten what the fight was even about as soon as she heard you were in trouble."

Now it was her turn to laugh, "That's a good point, I'm sorry about all this, it was stupid of me to get up and leave the way I did."

"It's no problem Serena." Darien said to her, his dark blue eyes sparkling down at her. She shivered under his gaze which made him clutch her tighter as they walked back to the road where his car was.

Serena rested her head against his chest and let her eyes flutter shut in exhaustion. The steady movement of his walking and the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

A.N: here you go readers, another chapter. I have a lot of talking in this one...hope that didn't irritate anyone. Any ideas or opinions let me know and I'll be more than happy to get back to you! More to come.


End file.
